


Enough Flirtatious Bullshit

by SSpian0



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Bathrooms, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Flirtatious Bullshit, M/M, Making Out, Not Boyfriends, Some Humor, Some Plot, Spa Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSpian0/pseuds/SSpian0
Summary: Everyone’s begged them to take their aggression out on each other after half an hour of flirting through terrible jokes about hair and teeth. Jungwon gives them one rule: “Don’t be so loud.”Heeseung and Sunghoon make out for five dense minutes.**Set in the Pause Mode Universe where time is bird math.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Enough Flirtatious Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This shamelessness happens right after Brush Your Teeth but no one needs to read that to get this vibe. Though it leans, it stands alone.
> 
> Happy Heart Day Weekend 2021

With a knowing look and a knife Jungwon smiles as he closes the bathroom door on his Hyung Fathers. 

From the hall he says clearly, “Don’t be so loud,” and gives them permission to work _things_ out.

Facing the door Heeseung and Sunghoon smirk at the new game gifted this match. Which act opens? Which boy starts? Player '01 volunteers, of course. While player '02 buffers Hee makes the call to take five. He is a professional who knows there’s a way to get _things_ done right. So he tracks the time on his phone and sets it face down on the counter.

**05:00:00** Five minutes of freedom. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a dense five minutes until a single horse neighs to mark the end.

Sunghoon turns back with a flash of clean teeth amused and scandalized. He’s about to comment on so much, maybe to deflect, about subtext thrown out by their leader-nim/dongsaeng son. That smile, the glint in his eyes, what's implied and crossed lines he might've doodled over with the other Park hyung. He smells some easy spice. Reserved, this Park has thoughts to discuss.

However, it’s decided this is no time for thought and they’ll have nothing between them to discuss. In an instant he’s met with a face-off assault by Lee Heeseung. By the time he realizes, he’s against the door with hands to his face, a mouth on his lips, tasting spearmint and hot fresh breath. He gets pushed, making impact with a hollow bang, breaking the only rule mere seconds after the door shuts.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jungwon hears that bang right as the knife block hosts a family reunion. Unbothered and clocked out, he shrugs thinking how much worse this would be if he never said anything. Then he thinks about biting a neck with a birthmark because that’s who he is. Just a casual thought, no meaning, no big. If, when or how he acts on that is a story that stays in the closet.

Back in the washroom, Heeseung’s done with being accountable, not that he was all that much. Today he barely mathyung-ed, but he’s _DONE_ done with no fucks to left to give other than what he's got for Sunghoon. He’s starved and he acts like it because Hee gives himself away like that. His appetite’s whetted and they’ve just brushed their teeth.

Enough of this slow flirtatious bullshit. The start button's been pushed and this is a race against time.

Heeseung’s hands start on either side of Hoonie’s face. Manic fingers run through black hair and smooth down either side of this porcelain neck. One hand stays upfront to steady his target when attacks with his lips. From time to time that hand descends to linger on surface features. For no reason he fetishizes his clavicle, drawing red-hot lines with his thumb slow. The other hand braces from behind, clutching the base of his neck, moving down the path of his spine. The hand slips underneath his top and it climbs back up. His fingers form chords like the neck of a guitar on the small of this back. He strums with his tongue and his mouth a classical melody. He plays this boy completely, moving with a stable yet dynamic tempo. Those full, pink lips part with a moan, a note—a `do’ natural. Naturally, Hee swallows that note whole and adds his own vibrato. 

Sunghoon melts on the heat of that grill and the harmony saps his body. He’s weak, so weak he buckles at the knees. He’s about to hit the door again, but he’s got Hee. In a panic, Hoonie throws his arms around the older boy's neck while he's swept away with a swift lift. A hand catches him by the bottom of his hip and an arm wraps tight around his waist. Hee’s got him. The younger boy angles into his body and the Ace’s gaze ignites.

Heeseungie breaks from the kiss to say an obvious, “Gotcha now, baby doll,” with a lower lip bite.

Those words, that face and this pose hit Hoonie just right. The older boy is the only thing holding him upright and it feels exactly right. Riled up, he picks a fight. Each kiss he counters, deepening with audacity. To provoke he confronts set movements with the rhythm of his body. Making good on a threat, he gets through those teeth with his tongue. He fights fierce and never loses until he absolutely does.

This thing, this fight, this dance between fire and ice, is right now as it always has been.Consistently close, deliberately kept apart. Powerful, passionate energies that together make steam. The mirrors start to fog up.

Sunghoon regains his footing and pushes back, literally, with his hands on Hee’s chest. A sweet act of _actual_ revenge. It begins with a clenched grip on fabric, a pull in to build momentum then a malicious open palmed shove.

Heeseungie staggers back to the counter, almost hits the corner with his hip but he catches himself. The scales have to tip. Of course he expects this relentless push back. He licks his lips, a merciless taunt to strike.

Hoonie meets that look with an arrogant smirk. It’s his turn to go on the offensive. He’ll do this his way, improvising with space. He resumes to wrap his arms around Heeseungie again but he takes a scenic route, making the most with his fingers. Both hands begin at the chest part ways when one travels upward and other wraps below. He grips between spaces, tracing lean muscle, sharp bone, up from his shoulders to neck and downward to the definition of his abs and those dangerous hips. His mouth kisses at a steady pace with, lips seer like melting ice on stone. He is relentless and on purpose, he doesn’t give time to breathe.

Heeseung reciprocates with an equally deep energy and wrestles with that cold heat. Holding this boy by torso he leans back, hip on the counter top, rested at an elevation slightly lower than his height. He lets these kisses suffocate, snowing him in. He loves it. He lives.

Sunghoon pulls back, unraveled. He’s winded, gasping, shaking, modulating the volume of his breath. It’s adorable, he’s aggressive and it’s clear he’s losing strength but that doesn’t curb his desire. This Prince turns insatiable, he wants more. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand his eyes go feral, offended by his own need to breathe. Though he tries, he fails to contain this energy normally kept in ice. This is not a side of himself he wants seen.

Heeseung catches sight of his face. That clear blush on pale, glowing, flustered with a tiny tinge of frustration on the thickness of his brows. He’s breathtaking. Hee can’t not do this, watch with a smolder. Lost again in the feeling of this skin, this pale muscled back, his head lists to the side in awe. The clock might be running but he’ll give him some time to catch up to his speed but he’ll enjoy the view. This sight is just as satisfying.

The Prince holds his own and to stay upright he does what his body tells him to do. He bends a knee to rest on the countertop to balance himself.

At that gesture Heeseung blazes wild. With a fire, he pushes up from the counter to get closer, press his body onto his, to eat those lips, flushed and red, and he gets just a taste, just a few hungry grazes. He dares to nip at that full lower lip with his teeth.

This is where Sunghoon regains his strength and pushes him back down with a cold hearted ‘no.’ With his whole body, his hands, his arms, his chest and a deeper bend of the knee he blasts a frosty ‘no.’ He says with his all a ‘no’ only to give a swift bite at the base of Hee’s neck and _darling, dear_ it’s a yes.

Feeling those tiny fangs, those killing points, on him, on his skin, on his neck, and that tongue so hot— _oh god, what is happening_ —this is a yes. He gasps a little afraid, trying so hard to keep his word and stay not so loud.

Sunghoon is happy with this reaction. He pulls back to see that face, this expression he helped make and that cockiness gives enough time for the scales to tip once more.

Heeseung gets off the counter with a force that disarms instantly, the older boy takes him by his leg and hooks it around himself, with an arm around that back and he’s GOT him again. He’s on him, he’s got him, his body and his mouth so sweet, so livid, just a tongue torch hot. Sunghoon wants to fall to the ground with another loud bang and let this happen.

**00:00:00** They are interrupted by the sound of a single horse neighing. Flirtatious bullshit resumes its regularly scheduled programming.

Heeseung flames out and snatches his phone before it neighs twice. Phone in hand, he Nemo winks at a wide-eyed Sunghoon, frozen in place. Awkward with shoulders up, Hee hyung beams with teeth and Ice Park thaws with a shake of his head.

“Wow. You timed this?” he asks horrified with himself and impressed at the older boy’s restraint.

Heeseung shrugs. “Yeah, life needs structure.”

Tucking in his lower lip, Sunghoon gives a grateful nod. “I admire your career focus.”

“I’m a pro,” scrunching his nose, popping his hoodie hood like a collar hyung cocks his head, proud.

“Goals.” with eyes glued to the floor he smiles shy, still reeling with admiration.

Unable to make direct eye contact, he shoots a goofy glance through the fogged up mirror, “You wanna go hit the balcony?”

Sunghoon catches that glance from his periphery. The sight of the mirror sends him blushing deep with a grimace. He turns to face the wall, now violently embarrassed.

“No,” running a hand through his hair answers honestly, “I want you to take me. All of me,” then that hand goes over his face, appalled with how far left he took that honesty, “but we can’t so let’s go outside.” He laughs soft.

“Jesus Christ!?” hyung curses with too wide a smile, blinking deep. His ears begin to burn, also melting under the heat of his own shame. “Keep saying dumb shit like that and…” he tries to frown in protest but his smile won’t quit, “You know what? Keep saying dumb shit like that but outside.”

Heeseung crosses his arms in protest but catches himself with that too wide a smile in the foggy mirror. Proud of himself, he shoots two finger guns and a wink at his reflection. Flustered cringe ricochets back and he bends at the waist rolling in silent laughter.

“Good idea. Cold preserves sanity. Winter night will keep us wholesome.” Still looking at the wall Sunghoon shoots a cool thumbs up over his shoulder.

No way he can make eye contact without being compromised. Just looking at the wall he threatens to break him into a cold sweat but then he catches Heeseung’s animated shadow spazzing all over that surface. Flattered, Sunghoon’s mouth flies open with a breathless smile.

Still under the impression he’s being sly, the older boy starts to speak with a composed tone that betrays his physical freak out.

“Keep not making eye contact because you look ravishing” he says with a dissonant swagger while bouncing giddy on his heels.

Sunghoon’s eyes narrow, offended with this charade and simultaneously appreciative of the effort. Heeseungie’s shadow is all over the place and the floor vibrates with every hop in mathyung tiny. The audacity.

Player '02 rolls back up to log into this mini game. He borrows one of this hyung’s frequently used expressions and adds his own spin.

Before he speaks he parts his lips with a clear sound. In expletive he says, “Fuck me,” then too audibly gulps, “You too.”

Sunghoon has to bite his lip hard to keep from bursting into laughter. From how that shadow froze he can tell that was more than enough. _Gotcha, bitch!_

Hot, Heeseung turns himself to stone and made his mouth small. He twitches with a tingle and reaches up to manually close his eyes because his eyelids have stopped taking orders from his brain. Through his teeth, he breathes in and wipes his face so hard that it takes off his contact lenses.

Very quickly he gives an ominous warning, “Hoonie, shut the fuck up with that before I lose my shit again.”

Teasing but with a guilty grin Sunghoon turns around slow. “Sorry, darling.”

“For real! No more flirtatious bullshit or I will break you.”

“I almost said yes please.” He sticks his tongue through his teeth, crossing his arms with an unbothered shrug.

Those large deer eyes grow small. Snorting out he seethes. “You’re a monster.”

“Yes, I am and you like me Heeseungie.” Sunghoon smiles sweet, nodding to agree. He gives a helpful suggestion, “Just think about hair for teeth for a minute.”

Following instructions, Heeseung closes his eyes. Briefly he imagines lathered shampoo in his mouth and shaving gums. It works.

Much calmer, he opens his eyes. “I’m glad beautiful you has such a garbage imagination,” hyung slings an arm around the younger boy like a total bro.

“We make a great team,” the response is an arm sling back with the energy of an athletic meet. “Like a warm glass of milk and a cold of bag of carrots,” there goes that garbage imagination, “it just makes sense.” He bros back, holding out a fist to pound.

“That’s just true.” Hee agrees sincerely with a pound back. For sure he’ll try that combination snack. “Ready to chill?” Tilting his head with a cool leer, he finally makes direct eye contact.

Meeting that gaze, Hoon smiles back with a radiant warmth. “Yeah, I’m down. Count us down?”

Hyung gives a thumbs up and the side hug breaks. Both boys adapt positions ready to sprint.

Hand on the knob Heeseung pre-twists to start, “3… 2... 1... EN’s get it!”

The door swings open in a blink, each boy is a blur. They make it to the balcony at the same time, jumping around in active states of shiver. On the back porch they meet a misshapen fedora abandoned earlier. This godsend is a perfect non sequitur. They share a few serious words about their son. They wake their upstairs neighbors with a flash of laughter when they agree that Jay’s the wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**05:00:00** For the curious, here's how those five minutes went for everyone else.

In the bedroom, SunKi split a pair of soundproof earbuds. Sunoo wears the right, Niki takes the left. Pressing their ears together, they become close ear buddies. Neither of them heard the hollow bang and ensuing sounds. They listen to a delicate song from a playlist about delicate feelings that neither of them can fully relate to yet. Sunoo starts to sing a sad melody. Niki doesn’t know this song but he picks up a few lines and harmonizes quick. All it took was to hear a few words once.

Tucked in his bunk, Jake embraces plush Lejla while scrolling though an album with pictures of Lyla, thinking on Jay’s letter and if he knows about Layla. His thoughts take a turn with the bang. Mercifully, he hears Sunoo’s quiet serenade of _JANNABI's 'For Lovers Who Hesitate_. _'_ Jake choses to listen. Niki jumps in duet around the second chorus. When he feels his heart break he tunes out the words. Their voices sound beautiful together. For him this calming sweetness is enough.

In the closet, Jay and Jungwon share a makeshift cot. They lose themselves in artifacts saved since meeting each other. Nostalgic, they talk as two observing moments through the prism of hindsight. More and more they uncover cases of same but different. Noises cut through paper walls but no fucks are given. They love everyone’s bullshit but like each other 3000% more.

**00:00:00** This day has been a dream but it’s over and its long past time to go to bed.

* * *

⇤ [back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358004) **|** E N D **|** [next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092081/chapters/69312792) ⇥

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t math right, but I dig it’s aesthetics. Was gonna wait for VDay to publish but there’s something numeric poetic about publishing a HeeHoon/SungSeung make-out fic on 02122021. The visuals alone! INTENSE.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who responded when I solicited opinions about this back in January when this was a writing exercise, a notepad word salad with no punctuation or caps, too many acronyms and emoji. 
> 
> As promised, a spicy sweet valentine. Here it is. My threats are never empty. 
> 
> If you've read any part of pause mode (Spa Day/Day Out) or Brush Your Teeth, thank you for suffering though my wordy words. 😛💝 ilysm
> 
> Let me know if you like this? I this is my shortest, spiciest, least jokey fic. ngl it was a bit 😬 to put into full words from acronym emoji. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
>    
> p.s.  
> I almost called this 'Five foᵤr 2/5'  
> 🤷🏻 bird math smh


End file.
